When hope is your best chance
by OnceuponCaptainSwan
Summary: JJ has been kidnapped. Will the team find her? As the day go by the only thing that she have is hope. Hope that they find her in time. Not good at summary sorry... First story Rated M to be sure
1. Prologue

When hope is your best chance

 **Author note:** Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction. I have been reading them for a long time and always wanted to write one. So here I am, with the Christmas holiday I have time to write and start a story. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I am :) Also, you may notice that my English is not perfect. Please be understanding I'm French Canadian so it is not my first language. I will do my best to have good grammar and I hope I will get better as the story goes on :) But if someone is willing to help me with the verb tense I wouldn't say no ;)

* * *

Prologue

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. CM is the property of Jeff Davis and is not my intellectual property._

Everything was fuzzy in her mind and, for the first time, she tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. Everything was black around her, she was blindfolded and on top of that she was extremely cold. She tried to remember what happened that night. What was she doing there? She did not really remember. But what was clear was that she should not have been there. What was his name? He was handsome, she was drunk. Was she drugged? Probably? She remember those eyes, almost black, with fire in them. She should have left immediately. She's an FBI agent right, she should have saw that something wasn't right with that guy. No, she has accepted the drink and after that nothing, emptiness in her memory. She have to get up and leave this place, but her hands and her feet are tied together. She then realise the horrifying truth, he has kidnapped her. But the team will find her, right. How much time have passed, she didn't know. Now the only thing she have is hope, but for how long…

* * *

 **I know its short but it's just a little intro. Should I continue? Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 1

When hope is your best chance

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Author note:** Hey guys first chapter, really wanted to post one tonight so here it is. Please review this is what inspire me to continue writing. Also thank for the previous reviewers and followers, you are amazing :)

* * *

While she started to regain her focus, she tried to look up for injuries. She didn't felt any pain excepted for the growing headaches that has begun.

Her body felt really sore. Her restrain were so tight that she couldn't felt her hand anymore. She attempted to loosen the rope without success. She didn't wanted to let know her kidnapper that she was awoke so she remained quiet.

As time passed, JJ wondered where she was. The place was silent, but she could smell the moisture in the air. Also, she felt the cold concrete floor under her. She must be in a basement she thought. She tried to relax. Time passed slowly and still nothing.

JJ closed her eyes and started thinking about the team. For a few second she started to drift off. She had to stay awake except her frozen form wasn't complying. She was so tired. For the moment she wasn't able to get away from there, however she must kept her energy and stay awake to escape when the time come. Because, somehow she will be able to escape.

When she started to drift off again, a loud sound coming from upstairs made her jump. JJ heard footstep just above her. She had to stay calm, at the first occasion, she would fight and leave this place she told to herself.

As she remained silent, JJ could heard some voices coming from upstairs. They were approaching from her. "Cal, Cal do you think she's awake?" A man said.

"With the dose you gave her I don't think she will" Another man said.

Two men, JJ thought, fuck this is going to be harder than I first assumed. How am I going to escape now?

Just then she heard a door open not far from her, at the other end of the room she assumed. She could heard someone go down the steps leading to the basement. She feigned sleep, hoping he wouldn't notice that she had already woken up. This way, the team would have more time to find her.

Gradually, as he approached, her breathing accelerated. She could perceived his breathing coming closer to her, she shut her eyes close. Finally, there he was just in front of her. She stopped breathing as he took off the blindfold. Her eyes remained close. She was freaked out by this men.

Then JJ gasped in surprise as he touch her. "I know your awake, open those eyes for me"

When she didn't do as he wanted, he took he chin hard and whispered "Do has I want or I can make you obey the hard way"

Not wanting to confront him now, JJ opened her eyes slowly, fearing some kind of reprisals. She then look up, in his eyes and she immediately recognize him.

"Hello precious, you see it isn't hard to do has I tell. You know were going to have lot of fun together"

Then JJ knew she was in so much trouble. Please just find me really quickly…

* * *

 **Poor JJ who is this man? Review and I will try to have an update real soon :)**


End file.
